Joseph Everest VI
Joseph Everest VI is an Evraïkán Male Olympian Knight and the renowned, reveered leader and founder of the Resistance For Freedom, an alliance of rebels and the Republic's faithful subjects with the goal to end the reign of the tyrannical Empire. He is the head of the great Noble Everest Clan, as well as the 24th generation Alpha Prime and the long-foretold and long-awaited Son of the Mountain. Joseph is the son of fallen Olympian Ranked Master Dominic Everest and the Earth Representitive Sienna Gurerra. Appearance Joseph has navy blue eyes and long brown spiky hair which is kept in a ponytail hung across his right shoulder. As a child, up until his status change, he had coffee brown eyes and shorter brown spiky hair. Joseph wears the traditional silver Olympian Toga with broad, pointed shoulder like his original master Ichigo Utagawa. He wears a white RFF Pauldron on his left shoulder strapped to his right shoulder, he also wears a white and red vambrace on his left arm joined with a black glove. Joseph wears a long black leather gentleman's glove on his right hand to cover his cybernetic forearm. Joseph has multiple facial scars, many of which are slightly apparent, the main noticeable one reaching from his right cheek, across his nose, to his left eyebrow from his long fight with Hercules, and a scar going down his left eye from his fight with Monstrosity. Personality Joseph is a kind, warm-hearted, strong-willed, caring, yet stubborn, impulsive, short-tempered, and strong-willed individual. Joseph states that he doesn't care what others think of him, however, he values the opinion of his close friends and loved ones, cherishing whatever advice they may give him. While Joseph is a warm-hearted and delightful person to deal with at times, Joseph has portrayed ruthlessness and sheer anger when someone he cares about is hurt, stating that he will "go to any lengths to keep his beloveds happy and unharmed, even if it means killing someone-literally." Joseph has stated that his biggest fear is losing his friends and what little family he now has. History Little is known about Joseph's history as of yet. Joseph was born on April 15, 1965 in Riverdale, The Bronx, New York City, New York, to Domonic and Sienna Everest. When Joseph was four years old his father, Domonic, left his family, whether he left or died is still unclear as Joseph's mother was never clear on the subject of his father's absence. When Joseph was 13 years old, Joseph was present during his mother's murder''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, an event which scared Joseph for the rest of his life''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2 as he was now left a teenage orphan in charge of his brother and under foster care of Reese's uncle, who allowed them to stay at their current address. Plot Status: Active Arc While Joseph waits on the curb for Reese to pick him up and take him to work, he is approached by two strangers named Steven and Derek EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 1, page 7. He recognizes Steven as he delivered him an asthma inhaler EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 1, page 9-10 not too long ago. Reese then pulls up in his motorcycle to take him to where he works''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 1, page 11, Metro Couriers. When Joseph arrives, he reports to his boss, Mr. Davis, then begins his daily routine''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 1, page 22. On his way home, while walking down Walker Street, Joseph sees flashes of the night his mother's murder and when his brother nearly died''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, pages 1-3 and remembers his failure to protect either of them''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, pages 4-7. Joseph comes home just in time to save Kyle from a local gang and possibly getting killed, later while playing a game, Joseph remembers how rebellious and disobedient he was towards him and their new legal guardian.EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 2, pages 8-12 Beasts Awakening Arc Worlds At War Arc Scheme of the Anshomon Arc Promise of Peace Arc The Great War Arc Equipment *'Hercules' Spathízo̱í̱': After Hercules' death, he left his spathizoi to Joseph to wield as a secondary weapon, alongside a bag of different colored gladius crystals. Joseph began using it during battles with his nemesis', either for dual wielding or to use as his primary weapon. However, he felt the red color was too evil and decided to change the color to make it his own, using the cyan crystal instead. He used it frequently after the modification, until his final battle with Glasgow, who used his Technokinesis to destroy it, prompting Joseph to use his crumbling gladius. Three years later, Joseph rebuilds this weapon, however he rarely uses out of fear of it becoming scrap again. After his apparent death, Kyle inherited his Spathízo̱í but he then gave it to J.T.S., stating he didn't want something that once belonged to Hercules. *'Olympian Amulet': *'Lead Pipe (Formerly)': After obtaining his powers, Reese fashions a slight arsenal for Joseph, including a lead pipe that he forged himself. Reese forged the pipe to be able to withstand an electric charge over 10 gigawatts, so that Joseph can channel all the electricity he wants without it melting down or overheating. The pipe saw its first usage against a group or Ravagers. *'Sledgehammer (Formerly)': Along with the pipe, Reese made a steel sledgehammer attached to an oak handle. Reese embedded a metal rod in the center of the head in order to both channel and even conduct electricity. The sledgehammer was first used against six Ferals, and is now used against Ferals and IonFerals only. *'Model 586, "Paulette" (Formerly)': The trademark revolver shared between Joseph and Reese Alvarez. One day, in a deadly skirmish, Reese had saved Joseph with this revolver by shooting his attacker in the leg, he gave Joseph the gun saying he should keep it so that he could "save his own ass." Some time afterward they made a "blood pact" swearing to give the other the gun whenever one saved the other. In L.A., Joseph reveals that the revolver was named after Reese's mother, Sasha Paulette Alvarez. This gun was in Reese's posession last and sunk with him to the bottom of the Pacific. *'Wooden Bat (Formerly)': During Joseph's fight with the Behemoth Akuma, he picked up an old wooden and torn baseball bat beside a dumpster in an alley of a sports store. Joseph began using it to release shock waves of electricity, without realizing that he was imprinting his Gladius' spirit on the bat, making it an impromptu cavaritus. It immediately became his Gladius afterwards. Powers & Abilities Powers Ever since his dilemma in New York, Joseph has, since then, gained numerous abilities due to his Alpha Prime alignment and his prophetic calling as the Chosen One. Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Joseph's body is in top form. Joseph has been trained in martial arts ever since he was a small child, both professionally and by Reese's uncle. He has shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Joseph is proficient in counterattacks, take-downs, and body locks. He is able to block an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. While he has stopped training professionally, daily duels and sparring matches with Reese keep his skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even when he was a normal human, Joseph was deceptively strong, throwing a man six feet away from him with one hand effortlessly and knocking 12 of his opponents teeth loose, and later knocking out Brutes with one hand punches. This is mostly due to him being a dormant conduit, as even dormant conduits are stronger than most normal humans. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Even before becoming a conduit, Joseph was a very fast and agile fighter, possessing great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He could strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allowed him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. This was all due to Joseph being a dormant conduit, as mentioned before, dormant conduits are gifted with greater strength and agility than most humans. Enhanced Durability: Even as a teenage human, Joseph is a highly resilient young man, taking a blow to the head from a metal bat and being slightly fazed, a blow that is supposed to cause grievous injury. Keen Intellect: Despite his punkish attitude, Joseph is analytical, perceptive, and deductive in any situation. In his schoolboy days, Joseph maintained exceptional grades all 12 years, despite having martial arts training, always busting his brother out of trouble, and being a neighborhood watch. Joseph can also can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Olympian Abilities Kombat Expert: In terms of fighting style, Joseph relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from the training he and Reese went through under the latter's uncle, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight, mainly because this is one of the few ways Alpha Primes absorb powers and become stronger. This also allows him to fight on par with, if not greater than, Kombat masters of Zwarst Hercules and Andreas Palmer's caliber. After joining the Order, Joseph became extremely well-versed in many forms of Kombat, now possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *'Aquilla Master': This is Joseph's most proficient Kombat style. Joseph is so attuned to fighting two-handed with a sword that when his gladius evolved, he began using this style instinctively, mostly due to the fact that his father was an Olympian Master and all Olympians are required to have at least practiced Aquila. *'Anguis Expert': Joseph's second most proficient Kombat style. During Joseph's career as a member of the Olympian Guild of Los Angeles, his Master, Kayne McCormack, was a practitioner of this Kombat stye and trained Joseph in its usage. He trained with McCormack for several months becoming an moderate practitioner, until his duel with Monstrosity cost him his memories and powers for six years. While apprenticed under Zecchius Gonodorra, who is a master in Anguis, he furthered his training with Anguis and became an expert, now on the way to becoming a master practitioner. *'Boum Master': This is Joseph's third proficient Kombat style. When Joseph's gladius evolved a second time in L.A., it morphed into two scimitars, thus attuning him to fighting with two swords, which is the nature of Boum. When training with Zecchius, he quickly adapted to Boum's training regimens as he was already an expert in dual-sword fighting. While usually fighting right-handed, Joseph is ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding two swords at the same time, due to Irae's previous development stage being two scimitars. *'Grillus Expert': Joseph's fourth proficient Kombat style. As an apprentice under the tutelage of Ichigo Utagawa, he was trained in Grillus as this was Ichigo's own prefered style. After becoming an official member of the Olympian Order, Joseph often used this Kombat form, often utilizing the reverse grip lunges and finishes. Magik Practitioner: As a student at the Olympian Academy, Joseph portrayed poor skill in Magik. Later, Joseph seems to be well-versed in the usage of some spells, going as far as using some in rapid succession should the opportunity arise. Joseph is also experienced enough to manipulate Magik for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Tormenis spell to illuminate dark corridors and caverns Extreme Mana Power: Because of his alignment as the an Alpha Prime, Joseph maintains a tremendously high level of mana energy, which far exceeds most Olympians, some have commented that his mana energy is on par with those of Ranked Council Masters. Joseph has an exceedingly fast growth rate due to his mana level being so high, as he is capable of grasping the basic controls of certain techniques faster than even the most gifted Conduits, and he is able to master a certain power after only a few hours, as opposed to years like most Olympians. Due to having such a high level of mana energy, Joseph knows certain techniques instinctively, most of which even Council Master's cant perfect after years of training, he'll even perform certain techniques without even realizing it. His mana was originally blue, but after Hercules bestowed his powers upon Joseph, his true Mana color is revealed to be Gold. *'Necromancer Sense': For unknown reasons, Joseph has somehow obtained access to Necromancer abilities, such as exercising demons, slowing down time, and summoning apparitions of fallen conduits to fight on his behalf. It is shown that while in his Necromancer Form, Joseph is stronger than he usually is, lifting cars and trucks with one hand and throwing them at opponents causing significant damage. Joseph discovered this technique while fighting Scavangers in Manhattan, suddenly fighting while being on the brink of death and wiping out Scavangers one-by-one single handedly. Joseph's friend, Alex, is extremely horrified at his usage of this technique stating that only a selected few able to use the powers of a Necromancer. It is known that every 600 years, only one conduit is blessed with the abilities of a Necromancer and is known to be extremely powerful and can even bend the format of time to slay his opponents, even summoning once fallen Conduits- while alive- to fight on their behalf. Alex states his fright is because the last known gifted Necromancer, also called "Blessed Magistrates", recorded died 586 years ago, meaning Joseph gained Necromancer Sense too early- this is due to Joseph being the Chosen One, as he is blessed with certain powers no other conduit has, the Necromancer Sense is listed to be one of them. Immense Strength: Mostly because of his destiny as the Chosen One and his Alpha Prime alignment, Joseph's strength has always been comparable to that of, if not greater than, a Ranked Council Master. Immense Endurance: After becoming a conduit, Joseph's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving multiple injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans, such as receiving multiples gunshot wounds even in his head. Mainly due to Joseph's alignment as an Alpha Prime, Joseph can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Olympians. Enhanced Durability: Joseph becomes much more durable after becoming a conduit. During his strenuous fight with Lord Hercules, Joseph withstood a direct hit from one of Hercules' Comet Bolts, and the damage was only done to his hand and his lower arm. Gladius Irae (Latin, Wrath): In the Status: Active arc, Joseph's gladius takes the form of a deserted, aged bat that was in a dumpster on the side of an old sports store. Because Joseph didn't follow tradition and use a cavaritus to develope his gladius, he had to make a spiritual imprint of his own on the bat by using it in combat and releasing shockwaves of his mana. In the beginning of the Beasts Awakening Arc, he continues to wield the bat, but it has corroded very badly- meaning it was on the brink of evolution. Later en route to LA, he manifested his gladius' first developement stage, which appeared to be an all black katana with an oval black guard and some kind of inscription on the blade reading "Deus Mecum" meaning "God is with me." After his second fight with Tate, his gladius evolved again but more complex: two scimitars with a black blade and a silver edge with electric blue hilts and a red rope connecting the swords at the base of the hilt. In the World in Ruins Arc, Joseph's gladius has been fully developed and is now in the form of a katana with a blue hilt and silver elliptical guard with a black sheath. *'Ignition': Irae's Igntion command is "Devastate in the name of Glory", Joseph slashes Irae upward then downward releasing a shockwave of energy in the release, Irae become a large broadsword in the shape of a lightning bolt with a jagged and scattered gauge in the shape of a lighting bolt down the middle of the blade. The blade is black with a silver edge all around the blade. There is a short length of chain at the base of the hilt :Ignition Special Ability: Though Irae is mainly used for melee combat, it has only one known special ability: :*'Tonitrui Dente' (Latin, Fang of Thunder): :Ignition Special Ability: Because Irae is wielded by an Alpha Prime (or Mimic Prime), it can also replicate the special techniques of other Gladius' by examining the Mana composure of techniques and perfectly copying it. The known techniques that have been copied are: :*'Letum' (Latin, Wipeout): *'Matrix': Iram Deo (Latin, Wrath of God): Joseph points his Gladius in a straight direction and grasps the base of the hilt with his left hand, with the chain at the base of the hilt extending and wrapping around his entire right arm. Once the activation command is said, "Crawl and Devour", Joseph's mana power surges, with smoke obscuring his entire surrounding. Joseph's matrix is considered unusual, as most create a large creature or or a massive effect, his Gladius turns into an all black nodachi which is 5'6" in its entirety. The guard and hilt remain the same, with the chain becoming extended and wrapping around Joseph's entire right arm, however at the shoulder the chain has become a large mana-formed halo that hovers behind Joseph's head as opposed to above his head. Joseph's toga is replaced with a silver, long-sleeved, ankle-length coat, with purple lining and ends in a number of coattails. Joseph also gains red pauldrons, with silver lining, that go to his neck , these are essentially the base for the large halo behind Joseph's head, his vambraces are now colored red and silver, these are due to the influences and the impressions of Hermes' Armor on Joseph's mana power and his memory. In addition to the large halo, Joseph gains a pair of large black wings as well as a small pair of white wings beneath them. :''Matrix Special Ability:'' Akumification Akuma Mask: Joseph's Akuma mask has the appearance of, what could be best described, a menacing skull :Power Augmentation: Trivia References Titles Navigation Category:Conduit Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Olympian Category:Olympian Sentinel Category:Olympian Watchmen Category:Human Category:Earth-human Category:Olympian Knight Category:Prime Category:Resistance member Category:Resistance Leader Category:Organization leader Category:Everest Clan Member Category:Noble Category:Noble-Prime Category:Olympian Neophyte